Desculpe me,Meu filho
by Uchiha-Math
Summary: Uma visão por Minato Namikaze do dia em que a Kyuubi invadiu Konoha.Uma parte pouco esclarecida do mangá aqui no fanfiction!


**Desculpe-me,Meu Filho**

**Autor:Uchiha Math**

**Personagens:Minato Namikaze(Leve participação de Gamabunta)**

**Beta:Ninguém,porque acabei de fazer.**

**Notas:Tava pensando no roteiro do meu jogo quando veio a primeira parte da a escrever e não parei até terminar.**

**Sinopse:Uma visão de Minato Namikaze do dia onde a Kyuubi invadiu Konoha,e sobre Naruto.**

Mais um dia em lindo dia,com um poente vermelho um dia menos era isso que pensava o ões para passar,relatórios para ler,a mesma rotina de um Hokage.Não que ele achasse isso chato,pelo contrário,adorava ser um sentisse falta de ser sensei do Time Minato,ainda podia acompanhar o crescimento deles na Vila,Kakashi como ANBU e Rin como ninja médica.Há tempos haviam superado a morte de Obito,embora nunca deixassem de ir naquela caverna deixar flores.

O Yondaime preparava-se para ir para casa,para rever Kushina e seu filho,Naruto,que havia nascido a somente uma semana.Só achava ruim que não pudesse ficar muito tempo com ele,adoraria vê-lo crescer segundo por segundo,e mimá-lo toda menos ele sentiria orgulho do pai,Yondaime Hokage,Minato Namikaze,O Relâmpago Dourado de Konoha,ou qualquer um dos títulos que lhe atribuíam.Não deixaria de se esforçar para vê-lo toda hora.

Estava saindo,quando um esquadrão ANBU rompeu pela porta,gritando coisas incoerentes ao mesmo um deles,a máscara de cachorro,Kakashi estava ali,então a coisa era muito séria.

-Acalmem-se por favor!Expliquem cada um de uma vez!-Pediu o Yondaime.

-Hokage-sama!Temos uma emergência gravíssima!

-O que foi?Algum criminoso SS está invadindo a vila?

-Pior sen..Digo,Hokage-sama-Falou fosse um de seus pupilos,Kakashi não dispensava o "Hokage-sama".

-Kakashi,sem me falem o que está acontecendo.

Kakashi foi bem direto

-Um Bijuu.

Então era isso.Já tinha ouvido falar deles,criaturas monstruosas com caudas,abrigadoras de um chakra imenso,capazes de destruir uma vila em minutos.Já tinha ouvido rumores que dois,o Sanbi e a Kyuubi¹ estavam nas redondezas do país,vagando selvagens por aí.E torcia,que se viesse um,que fosse o Sanbi,apesar desse ter menos possibilidades,por se mover somente na água,Então.

-Qual é?

-A Kyuubi no Youko

Agora estava definitivamente certo.O maior Bijuu,A Kitsune² de nove caudas,que tinha a maior reserva de de muita ajuda.

-Muito bem,ativem o nível de emergência nível 4³.Mandem esquadrões ANBU para as fronteiras da vila e peçam para me avisar a qualquer sinal todos os Jounins para o telhado agora!.

-Hai!

-Bem,acho que agora é comigo.

Minato foi para o telhado,e em questão de segundos todos estavam ali reunidos.

-Muito uma grave emergência.A Kyuubi está a caminho,então precisam se ões 1 e 2-Evacuem a população para os abrigos na Montanha dos ões 3 e que ainda estão aqui se agrupem em formação de batalha no portão Norte,Leste e Oeste da !

-Hai!

E todos sumiram,deixando o Hokage ali,pensando no que ia os Kanji's necessários e falou:

-Kuchiose no Jutsu!

-Uma nuvem de fumaça,depois aparece,Gamabunta,o chefe militar dos Sapos.

-Há quanto tempo Minato.O que iremos derrotar hoje?.

-Não seja tão otimista acaso já enfrentou um Bijuu?

-Não,mais podemos tentar e é?

-Kyuubi no Youko.

-Oh!Um grande desafio me e vamos derrotar essa Kitsune.

E assim foram Minato e Gama para os portões da acontecese alguma batalha,que o menor número de pessoas pensou em Kushina,e Naruto,e disse para si mesmo,que iria protegê-los com sua vida.

-Bem Minato,já pensou em alguma maneira de derrotá-la?

Não tinha exatamente um plano,então ficou pensando em algum jutsu seu que pudesse derrotar o Bijuu.Só Gamabunta por si já era poderoso,mais ficou pensando que só aquilo não era ão lembrou,o jutsu que estava desenvolvendo quando era Jounin,um kinjutsu na para isso ele teria que..Não,só o usaria em último caso.

-Bem,acho que nossa presa está a caminho-Disse Gama

Então,Minato a ,imponente,com as nove caudas balançando ao luar,destruindo a floresta que protegia Konoha com um simples balanço de uma das estava a Kyuubi.

Mais ela nem se importou com mais interessada na vila,ou melhor,em destruir a vila.

Gamabunta tirou sua katana e a cortou em direção a fez um arranhão,mais a Kyuubi rosnou de raiva e correu em direção a perto dos portões,centenas de jutsus voaram contra ,Suiton,Doton,Raiton e se chocaram contra a deu um grande rosnado de raiva e balançou uma cauda em direção ao portão,esmagando-o e a seus ninjas.

O Yondaime não ficou parado,e lançou um Rasengan maior que o normal em cima da cabeça girou duas caudas como um turbilhão para cima de Gamabunta que se desviou com sua katana.

A Kyuubi adentrou na vila e começou a balançar as nove caudas,dando uma onda de destruição enorme.

-Ela está perto do escritório Hokage."Perto demais,pensou o Yondaime".

Então ele a ,com os cabelos voando,usando seu fuuton com maestria,uma característica dos Uzumaki,Sua amada,Kushina,estava ali,no meio da batalha,brigando contra um Bijuu,para proteger Naruto e lhe proteger.

A Kyuubi sentiu o fuuton e ficou mais irritada,mexendo constantenemente suas caudas,então uma delas chegou perto,e ela não conseguiu sair.

-NÃO!-Gritou o Yondaime,vendo seu amor,Kushina,sendo atingida por aquela cauda.

Sentiu as lágrimas correrrem por seu rosto,sentiu a batalha parar,quando a cauda se esmagou ao chão,levando consigo seu amor, que ele queria era estar ali,ter morrido ao seu lado,para não ter que sofrer.

-Eu sinto muito Minato,mais agora temos que matar um certo Bijuu.

Gamabunta estava certo,e então, com todo o chakra que tinha,junto com o suiton e a Katana de Gamabunta,fez um Rasengan enorme,que se misturou ao Suiton,ganhando mais poder.

-Suiton-Rasengan!

A Kyuubi sentiu todo aquele impacto de poder e caiu ao chã essa a se decidido quando viu Kushina morrer por causa do usá-lo.

-Gamabunta,segure essa kitsune até eu voltar.

Minato desceu do sapo,correu até o que sobrou da sua casa e encontrou ali,na sala,seu filho Naruto.

-Desculpe Naruto,espero que me perdoe.

Pegou seu filho e o levou até aonde estava a o quanto seu filho seria o quanto ele iria o o quanto ele sofreria vivendo com aquele demônio no corpo,pensou que ele cresceria sem amigos,sem em pensou,principalmente,que Naruto,com esse poder controlado,poderia salvar a vila,coisa que ele não pode fazer.

-Desculpe-me,Naruto,meu filho.

Serpente, Javali, Bode, Coelho, Cachorro, Rato, Pássaro, Cavalo, ,com esses Kanjis,assinando o futuro do seu filho e a sua morte.

-Shiki Fuujin!

Atrás dele apareceu o Shinigami,com sua Katana de almas,pronto para levá-lo embora desse mundo

-Hakke no Fuuin Shiki!

Na sua mão apareceu os cinco selos-Ka,Ra,Do,Fu,Su,cada um representando um elemento,as bases da lado do Shinigami,apareceram oito divindades,vestidas de branco e representando um sua mão com os selos na barriga de Naruto,e a outra encostou na Kyuubi.O Shinigami então começou a retirar a alma da Kyuubi,depois sua forma corpórea também foi sendo sugada,Tudo estava indo para o centro daquele selo em Naruto. Finalizado isso,as oito divindades desapareceram, e o Shinigami começou a retirar a alma de Minato pela barriga,que estava com um selo igual.

-Desculpe..Naruto..Meu filho.

**::Notas finais::**

1-Coloquei a Kyuubi como selvagem porque o próprio Madara disse que foi um acidente Natural.

2-Kitsune-Raposa

3-Nível de emergência 4-Porque no filme,a Tsunade disse "Nível 3"e elas estavam sendo invadidos.

4-A descrição dos dois jutsus finais,tirando o Shiki Fuujin,que usei uma variação,são meus.

Agradeço por lerem a fic e mais ainda se deixarem um me deixar ainda mais mega feliz?Aperte aquele Go ali embaixo,não mata ninguém.

Arigato Gozaimasu

Math


End file.
